NL: School
by Kushie
Summary: Friends, Pranks and Bullies. A lot of new situations await Colby numb3rs X/O Beware C/P of a minor. Rating highest A bit of numb3rs x/o. Part of my New Life series
1. Chapter 1

NL: School

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

Beware some Spanking in this chapter.

Chapter Five

Saturday dawned. Jethro's father had contracted the flu So his arrival was delayed for a further seven days. Jethro grimaced then sighed. His neighbour was taking Joanna

To her ballet lessons that morning and so wasn't available to babysit Colby

Jethro had no choice. He had to take his son to work with him. To keep himself amused

Colby packed his rat and several of his new action figures into a small rucksack.

"Bring your school books too!" His dad instructed. You can use some of the time to

do your homework assignments this morning." He was actually quite astonished to see

his son pull a face. Jethro couldn't help smiling. In some ways Colby was already

regressing back into being a child. As evidenced by him not wanting to do his homework.

But despite his amusement Gibbs insisted. Colby had to do some studying.

"You'll end up in Tartarus you know!" Colby griped.

"Where?"

"The fiery pit!"

"You mean hell?"

"Yeah! But I'm only nine now and I've a feeling that word is on the naughty list."

Jethro couldn't help chuckling.

"Yes it is!" he turned to leave the room But as he did so he leaned down and slapped

Colby's bottom.

"Ow!" he yelped in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Substituting foreign words For rude ones will still get you paddled." Jethro said firmly

Colby wincing rubbed at the sudden sore spot. But refrained from making any further

comment. Which caused Jethro to chuckle as he went across to his own room.

Their arrival in the bullpen coincided with Tony's. He tousled Colby's hair

"How you doing little man. Is the boss man on your case yet?" Colby unsure what

to say shook his head. "What the boss hasn't Gibbs slapped you yet."

"Gibbs slapped?" Colby instinctively felt his left hand stray to his rear.

"No DiNozzo! I haven't!" Jethro strode up behind and swiped Tony firmly across

the back of the head. "My son's brain is far to precious to be jolted around. Where as your mind is so addled A good whack tends to improve it."

"Thanks Boss!" Tony winced and rubbed the back of his head. Colby decided he didn't

want to cause Tony any further pain. So quietly followed his dad across to his desk.

Jethro got a second chair for Colby and set it slightly behind and to one side of his own

Where the adjoining work surface, curved around. Colby climbed onto the chair.

"One hours studying first Colby!" Jethro said sternly. Tony exchanged glances with Tim.

He shrugged and concentrated on his own computer screen. Colby opened his exercise book

and read through the list of words he was supposed to learn For a Monday morning spelling test. He was not going to have any problem with them. His attention drifted to the case

The team were working on. Tim gave a loud sigh.

"It's no good boss. The Lieutenant's Computer is clean. He certainly never used it for

any nefarious purpose."

"What about a cell phone?"

"I'm sorry boss! No luck there either. The Lieutenant must have used one of those throw away cell phones. There is no way to trace any calls. He may have made to his dealer."

Colby frowned and slid of his seat. He wandered over to stand beside his father

"Surely? Even if he had used a burner? You could at least triangulate what cell towers he might of used. Which would give you a service provider. Aren't they supposed to keep a log

of all calls for six months?" Jethro's blood froze. Then Tony praised.

"Wow! The Gibblet's a chip of the old block." He looked at Tim. "You'd better watch

it. McGoo The kid's smarter than you." Gibbs inhaled.

"Mcgee my son it seems has suggested a solution That perhaps you could investigate."

Jethro looked down. "That was a very sensible idea Colby. But I don't want you

being involved in cases. You're to young to be exposed To the depravity of some of

the people We have to deal with." He placed a warning hand on his head. "Let's take your

toys and books up to one of the empty conferance rooms Where you can play in peace."

He firmly steered Colby away and up the long passage. Being a Saturday a lot

of the building was empty. Jethro opened a door into a fairly small room. Gently, with

a hand on his back. He steered his son inside. Then he followed and closed the door behind him. Moving to one coner. He reached up and switched of the CCTV camera and microphone. "Okay! Nice solution. Very FBI. But not exactly very bright."

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out with me even thinking."

"I guessed as much. Which is why. From now on. When ever I have to bring you to work.

You will stay in here and play."

"Yes dad!" Jethro gave a nod then spun Colby over and gave his bottom a second whallop. Harder than the first.

"And that son is to make you stop and think in future." Jethro said sternly

"Owww!" Colby rubbed at his seat hard. "That hurt. I mean it really hurt."

Jethro leaned down and lifted Colby up into his arms He pressed him to his chest.

"It has to son. I love you But I must also keep you safe. You cannot be allowed

to show what you know."

"I'm sorry daddy!" Colby laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"Ssh! It's over! Done with!" Jethro kissed the side of his head then lowered him to the floor

Now you stay in here and play like a good boy!" He went out shutting the door behind him.

Colby rubbed his bum again. "Blimey! That man can't half whack!" he said to his rat

picking it up." Then he smiled. Strangely the spanking although painful Kind of

made him feel safe and loved. "But That is definitely the last time I'm going to give

anyone the heads up around here."


	2. Chapter 2

New Life: School

By Kushie

I don't own Numb3rs I don't own NCIS I don't own Colby Granger

Warning! Tissues made be needed.

Chapter two

That evening Tony and Abby came to visit. Abby bought poor, injured, Colby some sweeties.

Tony had figured a movie would be a good idea. To take the kid's mind off his injury.

Jethro peered at the DVD then shook his head.

"No Colby cannot watch that."

"What? Why not?" Protested Tony. Jethro tapped a small label on the case.

"What does that say Tony?"

"Eighteen!"

"And how old is my son?"

"Nine! Oh!" Tony realised. Technically Colby was too young to see the film. Secretly he'd have

liked to watch the ghoulish Zombie movie. But Colby knew appearances had to be maintained

Jethro picked up his tv remote. Let's see what's on cable. There's plenty of children's channels."

"Cable?" Abby and Tony gaped in surprise. "You've got cable boss!"

"Of course I have! Colby needs to watch the same programs as all the other children."

It was a fair point. But even still the two team members were astonished. They had been badgering

Gibbs to have cable installed for years. Colby sat silently on the sofa. He watched Abby and Tony

They were a friendly pair. Although he accepted other people's life choices. Colby wasn't entirely sure

He approved of Abby. The whole goth thing was a bit unnerving. He gave a small sigh as he

recalled David once saying.

"You are a typical American boy. Always searching for the blonde haired, blue eyed girl next door."

Suddenly Colby felt a deep pain. He really missed David. His loss swelled up inside until he felt As if

he would suffocate. Tears began to cascade down his little face. Tony nudged Abby

"Oh God! Boss!" Jethro ran in and immediately saw Colby was crying. He sped to his side and swept

the boy into his arms.

"It's all right son!" he soothed then to his guests lied. "He's still missing his mum a bit. I expect the

added trauma of today's events have taken their toll." He lifted Colby up and carried him away to his room.

"Where he asked him "Are you in pain? Does your arm hurt?" Colby shook his head.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it. I was just thinking about my former partner and it sort of.." Jethro understood

He rocked the child until his sobs subsided. Looking down he saw the kid had fallen asleep.

Gibbs put him to bed. Gently without waking him. He'd expected a few tears After all Colby had been

put through the mill. In more ways than one over recent years. Some side effects were bound to emerge

Not to mention being forced to abandon all his friends and especially his long term partner. Such a

wrench would be as painful as a bereavement. Jethro knew Colby was going to need a lot of

love and reassurance before he finally settled. But he was willing to be there every step of the way


	3. Chapter 3

NL: School

By Kushie

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

The tale is severely Alternate Universe So Once again I beg you to. Keep all Flame Throwers on

their lowest settings. I apologise for my Terrible Spelling, Grammar and the whole suckiness in general.

Beware this chapter is a bit harrowing. But Necessary to the on going plot.

Chapter Three

It's cold! Snow whirls about or is it smoke? Strange slant eyed birds with scratching talons

flap and snap at him. He raises his hands to fend them off. The birds fade Then he sees it

The light glints off the long silver filament. The needle's point circles ever closer. Suddenly!

A searing pain burns in his arm. He can't breathe. He struggles as the smoke freezes in his lungs.

His mouth gapes and he lurches forward. Desperately trying to suck in some fresh clean air.

But none comes. Helpless his eyes bulge. His throat and mouth are raw. As if filled with sand.

He feels his heart Swelling in his chest. Hears the pounding in his ears as it nears it's limit.

The birds appear again claws raised To rip away his flesh. They talons become steel tips

A thousand needles All stabbing him at once.

"No Please don't! Dwayne! No! Make him stop. Please make him stop!"

"Colby! Colby!" He hears his name but is held fast. Trapped in the nightmare. Jethro

shakes his new son. "Colby wake up! Wake up!"

"He's struggling now. Fighting to reach it. He knows! Somehow he knows. If he can reach the

voice. He'll be safe.

"Come on son! You can do it! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

"With one last despairing lunge. "Aargh!" Colby jerked upward. Straight into Jethro's arms

Gasping and shaking He clutches at the safety of his father's pyjama shirt.

"It's all right son! I've got you. You're safe. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again."

Colby sobs with relief as the horror of the flashback recedes.

But Jethro knows. This isn't the last time The poor tortured child will be forced to re-live

the brutality. He inwardly seethed. At the unknown handler. That had so foolishly kept

Colby's identity a secret. Until it was almost too late. Although Jethro suspected the

earlier bullying, attack had probably triggered the memories. He would have to talk

to Ducky about some counselling for the child.

In the meantime Jethro acted to calm and soothe his boy back into what would hopefully

be peaceful sleep. He remembered how, he'd always calmed Kelly When she'd suffered

night terrors.

Not yet having acquired any story books. Jethro opted to just invent a what he hoped

would be a gentle funny tale. His gaze rested on Colby's favourite toy. His Demorat!

He laid Colby back against his pilows then sliding a re-assuring arm around him began

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

NL: School

By Kushie

This chapter is whole lot lighter than the last

Thanks to all reviewers and Pen pals Sending me approval. Love you all loads.

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

Chapter Four

By the next morning Colby had all but forgotten his terrible nightmare.

Jethro's happy story and the knowledge he was near. Had driven away

the horror. Colby barely gave it a thought as his father helped him.

Dress for school As his wrist was plastered He needed the assistance

To do up his buttons and tie his shoe laces.

An hour later after a very substantial breakfast. Jethro drove him to school.

He noticed the, revoltingly obese Bertram woman and the swaggering

brat that stalked sneeringly at her side.

Gail Bertram saw the Stinking Fed' She adroitly steered Celia to the gate

Without getting to near to him. But hissed at her daughter.

"Amember wot I sedz. Leave dat sh*t cop kid alonz." Celia scowled

across at the small boy. His arm was in a sling. She already hated him.

"Iss no fair 'E's a scummy poor person. I'se loadz betta dan 'im."

"I meanz itz Celia 'Iss dad'z a cop Zo kepz awa fras 'im."

She stomped angrily into school. Severely peeved. That the younger

boy had protection. She watched him from across the playground.

Colby's friends surrounded him. Martin grinned. He had a pen ready and

was the first to write his name on Colby's cast. Quickly followed by the twins

Then the three girls. Several other children also lined up to sign his plaster

Celia seethed. She hated it. That she wasn't the centre of attention

"I fing yers a smelly cwy baby. I'se bwoked my ahm loadza times,"

She spitefully taunted. "I nefer 'az ter 'az plaster. Cos I'se well brafe."

"Push off you lying fat bully!" A bigger boy spat at her. Celia

backed away. Keiran Price was like Colby. Neither of his parents

worked at the factory. His father was an accountant and he wasn't

afraid of her. Then the bell rang. Indicating the start of the school day.


	5. Chapter 5

NL: School

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

Beware some Spanking in this chapter.

Chapter Five

Saturday dawned. Jethro's father had contracted the flu So his arrival was delayed for a further seven days. Jethro grimaced then sighed. His neighbour was taking Joanna

To her ballet lessons that morning and so wasn't available to babysit Colby

Jethro had no choice. He had to take his son to work with him. To keep himself amused

Colby packed his rat and several of his new action figures into a small rucksack.

"Bring your school books too!" His dad instructed. You can use some of the time to

do your homework assignments this morning." He was actually quite astonished to see

his son pull a face. Jethro couldn't help smiling. In some ways Colby was already

regressing back into being a child. As evidenced by him not wanting to do his homework.

But despite his amusement Gibbs insisted. Colby had to do some studying.

"You'll end up in Tartarus you know!" Colby griped.

"Where?"

"The fiery pit!"

"You mean hell?"

"Yeah! But I'm only nine now and I've a feeling that word is on the naughty list."

Jethro couldn't help chuckling.

"Yes it is!" he turned to leave the room But as he did so he leaned down and slapped

Colby's bottom.

"Ow!" he yelped in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Substituting foreign words For rude ones will still get you paddled." Jethro said firmly

Colby wincing rubbed at the sudden sore spot. But refrained from making any further

comment. Which caused Jethro to chuckle as he went across to his own room.

Their arrival in the bullpen coincided with Tony's. He tousled Colby's hair

"How you doing little man. Is the boss man on your case yet?" Colby unsure what

to say shook his head. "What the boss hasn't Gibbs slapped you yet."

"Gibbs slapped?" Colby instinctively felt his left hand stray to his rear.

"No DiNozzo! I haven't!" Jethro strode up behind and swiped Tony firmly across

the back of the head. "My son's brain is far to precious to be jolted around. Where as your mind is so addled A good whack tends to improve it."

"Thanks Boss!" Tony winced and rubbed the back of his head. Colby decided he didn't

want to cause Tony any further pain. So quietly followed his dad across to his desk.

Jethro got a second chair for Colby and set it slightly behind and to one side of his own

Where the adjoining work surface, curved around. Colby climbed onto the chair.

"One hours studying first Colby!" Jethro said sternly. Tony exchanged glances with Tim.

He shrugged and concentrated on his own computer screen. Colby opened his exercise book

and read through the list of words he was supposed to learn For a Monday morning spelling test. He was not going to have any problem with them. His attention drifted to the case

The team were working on. Tim gave a loud sigh.

"It's no good boss. The Lieutenant's Computer is clean. He certainly never used it for

any nefarious purpose."

"What about a cell phone?"

"I'm sorry boss! No luck there either. The Lieutenant must have used one of those throw away cell phones. There is no way to trace any calls. He may have made to his dealer."

Colby frowned and slid of his seat. He wandered over to stand beside his father

"Surely? Even if he had used a burner? You could at least triangulate what cell towers he might of used. Which would give you a service provider. Aren't they supposed to keep a log

of all calls for six months?" Jethro's blood froze. Then Tony praised.

"Wow! The Gibblet's a chip of the old block." He looked at Tim. "You'd better watch

it. McGoo The kid's smarter than you." Gibbs inhaled.

"Mcgee my son it seems has suggested a solution That perhaps you could investigate."

Jethro looked down. "That was a very sensible idea Colby. But I don't want you

being involved in cases. You're to young to be exposed To the depravity of some of

the people We have to deal with." He placed a warning hand on his head. "Let's take your

toys and books up to one of the empty conferance rooms Where you can play in peace."

He firmly steered Colby away and up the long passage. Being a Saturday a lot

of the building was empty. Jethro opened a door into a fairly small room. Gently, with

a hand on his back. He steered his son inside. Then he followed and closed the door behind him. Moving to one coner. He reached up and switched of the CCTV camera and microphone. "Okay! Nice solution. Very FBI. But not exactly very bright."

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out with me even thinking."

"I guessed as much. Which is why. From now on. When ever I have to bring you to work.

You will stay in here and play."

"Yes dad!" Jethro gave a nod then spun Colby over and gave his bottom a second whallop. Harder than the first.

"And that son is to make you stop and think in future." Jethro said sternly

"Owww!" Colby rubbed at his seat hard. "That hurt. I mean it really hurt."

Jethro leaned down and lifted Colby up into his arms He pressed him to his chest.

"It has to son. I love you But I must also keep you safe. You cannot be allowed

to show what you know."

"I'm sorry daddy!" Colby laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"Ssh! It's over! Done with!" Jethro kissed the side of his head then lowered him to the floor

Now you stay in here and play like a good boy!" He went out shutting the door behind him.

Colby rubbed his bum again. "Blimey! That man can't half whack!" he said to his rat

picking it up." Then he smiled. Strangely the spanking although painful Kind of

made him feel safe and loved. "But That is definitely the last time I'm going to give

anyone the heads up around here."


	6. Chapter 6

NL: School

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

Please remember this it AU

Chapter Six

Colby chucked his school books on the table and yawned. Studying was even more boring as an adult Than

it had been when he really was a kid. He sighed knowing at some point He'd have to knuckle down. He had

been warned by Tom. Every tuesday morning the class had Show and Tell. They had to take an object to

class and tell everyone else. What it was and why it was interesting. Colby remembered that sort of lesson

From his previous childhood as well. It had been a real drag.

"Man! Being a kid sucked!" He yawned again and wandered over to look out of the window. As it was

saturday the car park was fairly empty. So there wasn't much to interest him. He walked back to the table

and peered into his rucksack. But the toys didn't really entice him. He gave a long exhalation of breath

Then he looked to the door. He peeped out. The corridor was deserted. From far off he could hear the low

rumble of conversation. "I'll sit behind the screen and just listen!" he softly told his rat.

"Dad won't even know I'm there."

Softly he crept to the very edge of the bullpen. Tony, Ziva and Tim had their backs to him.

Colby slid to to the floor and crawled a few feet. Until he sat directly next to Tony's desk. Only on the other

side of the partition. For a while all was well. Kolby sat quietly and listened as Tim talked about his

phone search. Colby gave a small satisified nod. His suggestion had paid off. But then disaster!

The lift dinged indicating someone was approaching.

"B*gger!" Not just someone. It was Gibbs. He'd been out to get some fresh coffee. Colby had no

chance to hide. He was instantly spotted. Jethro placed his coffee on the window sill then crouched

before Colby. "I'm pretty sure I left you in yonder conferance room Doing your school assignment."

At his voice the others turned and Tony peered around the partition at the young eaves dropper

"Busted!" he sang. Gibbs flashed him a very annoyed glare. Then placing his hands under

Colby's arms He lifted him to his feet.

"I was lonely!" he said. Knowing it sounded really lame. "And a bit bored!" Gibbs shook his head.

"I suppose it was a mistake to leave you all by yourself." Tony and Ziva exchanged glances

Tim half winced in sympathy for the boy. Gibbs had never tolerated out right defiance

But then Gibbs surprised them. Clearly his attitude to his son was a lot different From

how he treated them.

"This case is all but wrapped up," Jethro said. "Tony make sure all of your reports are on my desk

before you leave." Then he held out a hand to Colby. "Come on Scallywag. Lets go get a burger

and afterwards We can explore the hidden delights of the toyshop." The mouths of his team

fell open as Gibbs picked up his coffee cup. Then led his son back to the elevator.

**Authors thoughts.**

**Okay I've made Jethro a bit of a softie. Just this once or have I?**


	7. Chapter 7

NL: School

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

Please remember this it AU. Slight Numb3rs Crossover.

Chapter Seven

As the elevators closed. Colby instinctively cowered back and put his hands over his bottom.

Jethro gave a low chuckle.

"Son! I'm not going to slap you. Clearly that sort of punishment is ineffective in this case."

"You're not going to punish me?"

"I didn't say that." He smiled, what to Colby, seemed to be a smile Full of menace.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Channel that inquisitive nature of yours."

"Channel it? I don't understand."

"Colby, basically deep down. You are a good boy. You are also a born investigator."

"So you're going to let me help on cases?" Colby hopped from foot to foot hopefully

Jethro shook his head.

"You know I can't do that. It's just too dangerous." Colby's face fell.

"Not even cold cases?" A fleeting vision of Chris Pacci sprang into Jethro's mind and

he gave a fearful shudder.

"**No**! Not even Cold cases."

"So what then?" Colby's tone became almost sulky. Jethro waved a hand around.

"Out there! In the big wide world are thousands of unsolved mysteries. Everything

from Ghosts and Monsters. To UFOs and frogs falling from the sky."

"EH?" Colby was confused.

"You my son are going to investigate them."

"I'm what?"

"And! This is where your punishment comes in." Colby grew wary. "I will expect

a three page hand written report every week On top of your normal school work." Colby

went white.

"Three pages?"

"Three pages!" his father confirmed. Then he smiled "and since it's already something

you know about. You can start with the Pied Piper of Hamelyn."

"But I hate Paper work!" Colby groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

NL: School

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

Please remember this it AU. Slight Numb3rs Crossover.

Chapter Eight

True to his word. Jethro took Colby out for a burger meal. As they queued up to be served

he asked. "So kiddo! What flavour milkshake would you like?

"Can't I have a malted Latte? Please! Just this once."

"No!" Colby scowled "So Milkshake." No response "Colby?"

"Chocolate!" he ground out

"Please!"

"Chocolate please.." Colby dutifully replied. Inwardly cursing. Jethro patted his head and then

smiled at the girl behind the counter. They had reached the head of the line. A few minutes later

They settled in a quiet corner to eat. Colby tried hard to stifle his annoyance

at not being allowed coffee. Jethro half understood. But decided to steer the conversation

away to other things. Once they'd eaten, Jethro still anxious to get Colby over his pique

Did indeed take him. Across the mall. The toy store itself covered the whole of the top

floor of the shopping precinct. Colby was stunned by the sheer amount of things. Toys

had certainly moved on in thirty years. But then he spotted something that made him grin.

He tugged at his father's arm.

"If I'm going to be an investigator. I'm still going to need a badge and gun." Jethro was

about to refuse When Colby laid a packet into his basket. His father chuckled.

Clearly visible through the plastic wrapping was a black water pistol, a silver coloured tin badge and a

pair of play handcuffs. To them Jethro added a toy Cell phone. In reality he wanted Colby

to have a real one. But after the affair at school. He was fearful of him being robbed for it

So opted for the toy option. He also added a plastic knife to the collection. Colby looked up at him. "Rule nine!" Jethro intoned solemnly

"Rule nine?"

"Always carry a knife!" his father grinned


	9. Chapter 9

NL: A New Team

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter One

Colby almost felt his like old self again. He'd grown used to always wearing a gun, badge

and cell phone. But his FBI ones been taken away from him. When he'd been downsized.

He knew the new ones. He now sported on his belt weren't real. But he was comforted by

the feel of them, on his waist band. That night he once again slept with a gun under his pillow.

The next morning he wore them As he crossed over the lane to the play park. Martin looked

curiously at the new additions on his waist band.

"My Dad's a cop. I wanna be just like him." Colby prevaricated. Having earlier given some

thought As to how he was going to explain them. "I'm going to be an detective too."

Josh's eyes widened.

"Your dad's going to let you work cases with him?"

"Fat chance!" Colby sighed. "No! I'm going to investigate my own cases."

"You are? How?"

"Not police ones obviously. But strange legends and mysteries."

"You mean like the Nancy Drew?" Joni's face was intrigued.

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of real mysteries."

"Real mysteries? What real mysterys?" Tom asked.

"You know. Things like The Pied Piper of Hamelyn. Or Werewolves and Vampires."

"You're going to need a stake like Buffy as well then." Sammi was ever practical. Colby put

his head on one side. Instantly liking the idea. It presented a way for him to sort of have

a real weapon.

"Can I investigate mysteries with you?" Joni suddenly asked.

"And me!" Josh also begged. "My grandpa gave me a camera last week." But his twin laughed

at this and to Colby confided.

"It's not a proper one. Grandpa calls it a Box Brownie. We were helping him and Granny

pack up some old stuff to be thrown out. They're moving soon and have to get rid loads

of old junk. Josh asked if he could have the ancient camera and all sorts of things That

used to be used To develop photos." But Colby was suddenly making plans. He'd form his

own team. Particularly as Sammi was jumping up and down.

"I want to be a detective too." Joni suddenly gave a laugh and whispered an idea to her friends

One designed to annoy a certain big nose. By that afternoon the other kids all sported toy guns,

badges and plastic cell phones on their belts. But then they were presented with a problem.

They weren't allowed to touch real knives. So how could they sharpen sticks to make stakes.

Kolby glanced around then said.

"Let's go behind the behind the big slide. It will hide us from the houses a bit."

The others knew he'd thought of a solution. He had too. Once out of sight. Colby

picked up a large stone. He held it above his head then slammed it down hard against the concrete.

As he'd hoped it shattered into several chunks. He leaned down and retrieved the largest bit.

Martin touched the rough broken edge with his finger then stared at Colby with admiring eyes.

"It's really sharp."

"Yeah!" The others were equally impressed by his ingenuity. The twins instantly started looking

around for short sticks. Which Colby and Martin, using jagged stone pieces cut into points at one end.

Making crude but effective wooden stakes.

"It's a shame won't be able to wear this cool stuff to school." Josh sighed. Joni rubbed her chin

"Maybe not the guns. But we can take our cellphones, badges and stakes to school."

"My brother's right," Tom agreed. "The school will go ape over the guns and probably the

stakes too."

"Not if we disguise them."

"Disguise them? How?" The others chorused.

"I'll be back in a sec." She ran across to her house. Two minutes later she re-emerged.

The others looked across to see what she'd bought back with her.

"A recorder?" Alice tapped the wooden instrument, puzzled. Joni grinned. She unscrewed

the top half whistler, from the multi holed second section. Then taking a stake from the pile.

She slid it into the hollow tube. Then screwed the recorder back together.

Totally hiding the stake inside. The others gasped at her clever idea. Josh though frowned.

"That's all right for you girls. but Recorders aren't very boyish."

"Ah! But after Tuesday No one will question why we have them." Colby suddenly said

"Why not and why after tuesday?" Colby gave a grin. He'd thought of a way to kill

two birds with one stone. Furnish his dad with his report and have a topic for Show and Tell

His idea made the others laugh But also plot. Joni and the the girls knew they could accomplish

and supply half of what was needed. If the boys did the other half. Joni was even sure her mother

would help. Some times she let Joni use her old wind up sewing machine. Of course She would be

supervised. But even still it would cut the girls work time in half and ensure.

All was ready by tuesday morning.


	10. Chapter 10

NL: A New Team

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Two

On Monday as school ended and the class filed out. The six youngest remained behind. Miss Fosti

looked puzzled at them. But then Kolby as leader told her They had prepared a short play. That they

would like to perform as part of their Show and Tell presentations the following day. The teacher was

very pleased. She liked that the children had obviously been giving some thought to their assignments.

But she warned that they all had to take part and the subject had to be a sensible one. Colby passed

forward a copy of the script. He'd written for the following day. Miss Fosti's eyes almost popped

from her head. It was all in rhyme and each of the participants had several large passages to say

Miss Fosti smiled and agreed the children would be permitted to give their presentations jointly.

Once they'd left She took the script to Mr Allen, the deputy head He read through it then remarked.

"I'm betting your little new boy wrote this."

"Of that I'm sure." Miss Fosti replied. "The only problem I can see. Will be Celia. She's bound

to try and distract the children and ruin their performance.

"I think it's time I sat in on one of your Oral lessons." Mr Allen said casually

Helen Fosti smiled. Celia would think twice about playing up in front of the deputy head.

The next day early Colby hid a large box under his desk. It contained the props and costumes

Plus a wooden recorder. Joni had already taught him how to play a very simple four note tune.

Celia stomped into class snarling at everyone. But after assembly she shut up As she saw Mr Allen enter.

She paled double as he walked to a chair against the left wall and sat down.

Miss Fosti announced Show and Tell and then called out Celia's name. She turned an odd colour and tried

"Sowey! I fogitted."

"This is the fifth week in a row Celia." The teacher growled and then the deputy head added.

"Twenty lines and a recess detention."

"Wot? But dat's not fair!"

"A lunchtime detention as well!" Me Allen snapped. Celia descended into grizzles But the

threat of a third punishment made her shut up. She was also careful to remain quiet for virtually

the whole lesson too. That was until Miss Fosti reached the front row.

"All right you seven!"

"Oi! 'Ow come dey can dooz deirs ter gever."

"Sit down and be quiet!" Mr Allen suddenly roared. Celia sat. The seven children in the front row

then rose and donned the makeshift costumes. The girls had toiled to make. The rest of the class

straightened up. Curious to see What the youngest were doing. Joni strode out to the front

Stood on a small metal box and in a bold voice announced

"**The Mystery of the Pied Piper of Hamelyn****"**

**Oh Hamelyn Town! Oh Hamelyn Town**

**Beneath the plague of vermin drown**

**The people cry, they beg, implore**

**Save us please! Not rats No more**

Josh and Tom ran back and forth across the makeshift stage area dragging

and wriggling Several rather gruesome looking stuffed rodents Alice had made them.

Sammi wearing A long dress with an apron over it then said her first part

**The council's convened. The Aldermen hurry**

**To the town hall. Five and twenty doth scurry**

**Their chains of office glinting, shining gold. **

**Alas the people's hope of succour is not so bold**

The class leaned forward to listen. All bar Celia at the back. She was scowling

Furious! That the younger children were entertaining every one. Joni began again.

**Then up steps one with jaunty skip and humble bow**

**For a pretty price He offers the solution now**

**Forty silver marks he cries and every rat in Hamelin**

**dies.**

Colby walked into view with a yellow and red tunic. Over his normal clothes

Celia watched him. Then her eyes widened A she saw what he was holding.

Kolby had recorder. Celia instantly decided she had to have it.

But as yet She didn't dare stand up to try and claim it. Kolby gave a bow

To the audience and played the short lilting tune on the instrument.

Before turning to the council Which consisted of Josh Tom and several equally

sized card board cut outs All in mediaeval dress and held upright by means of a

long wooden rod That they were all stuck to. Josh held one end of it and Tom the other.

**The people nod, the people smile and the burghers too.**

**They all agree the price is fair. But the stranger bids them **

**Harken and harken well Do not Hamelyn's future sell**

Colby gave his flute another blow then recited

**The task I willingly perform. But then your coins must **

**in my pocket dwell. For if thou plottest me to deceive.**

**Then all of Hamelyn will grieve. But his warning went**

**unheard. was not seeded, was not heeded.**

Mr Allen was deeply impressed. Clearly the children had rehearsed well. The

play was well directed and it's actors word perfect with their lines. He also noted the

rest of the class were rivetted. Alice narrated the next verse

**Forth from his tunic the stranger pulled a flute**

**and played upon it A merry toot. Heads appeared**

**Whiskers twitched. Tails switched Then from **

**every nest and cranny, rodents pitched. **

Josh and Sammi now made the stuffed rats leap about and appear to follow Colby

He began to step back and forth across the stage playing his happy tune.

followed by the rats. As he led them back and forth Martin and Tom laid down

a long strip of blue paper. Colby stopped playing and Joni resumed the story

**The piper fifed. The piper pranced**

**And along behind the rats all danced. The music **

**swelled the rodents twirled And just ahead the **

**Weser swirled.**

**Clothed in yellow with red besplattered.**

**His tuning to the rats it chattered**

**A call of joy a song of life **

**But closer now the river threatened.**

**Quicker, follow faster. Now the playing urged**

**Past the market, past the gate down Toward the **

**grassy verge. Squeaking squealing The rodents **

**to each other pressed Forward into the waiting**

**Weser's breast. Rushing, gushing down they**

**went. Swept away to river's depths.**

The actors now made the run rats appear to dive into the fake River.

**His duty done. His task fulfilled. Back to **

**Hamelyn the piper trilled. His face was bright**

**Gaily was his walking way. Flowers at his feet**

**were strewn. But in council the major did fume. **

Martin had donned a fake beard and silver mayoral chain, made

from aluminium foil. He walked pompously forward

**The price was agreed in haste With money we must **

**be chaste. Two gilders we'll pay Not a phenning**

**more. Take it vagabond and be gone. Less I**

**have you whipped from the door.**

**The smile was wiped from the stranger's face**

**A dark terror now dwelled in it's place.**

**My warning you chose not to listen or mind **

**So now it is gone with, all trace That was kind.**

Mr Allen was silently wondering how long it had taken the six to put the play

together. They had clearly worked very hard. Colby again took up his flute

he raised a finger and pointed to the fake council.

**The paltry money scattered he to the ground**

**and without further word went spinning around.**

**From the chamber he angrily strode. Noting**

**the street every house and abode. **

**As one The council, all sped to the Kirk **

**Make the priest absolve the sin of their work**

**But for their cheating A price was demanded **

'**Ere the clock struck the hour of noon **

**The town as one It's grevious deceit lamented**

Colby began to play his recorder again. A slower darker tune then before. But this time.

It wasn't rats that followed. Alice and Sammi now each had wooden pole from which

card board figures dangled and still more were trailed behind.

Joni concluded the narrative.

**Now to the Strausen the piper directed**

**To his lips his flute he again lifted. But this**

**time the tune he corrected. No longer happy**

**joyful or gay. Now it was sombre even evil**

**most say**

**As though asleep the children marched**

**Their feet, in time, the cobbles crunched.**

**Unseeing of their parents true, deaf **

**to all but the fifer blew. **

**Led away bewitched unseeing. Thru**

**the forest, across the fields To the Koppel**

**high and cold. The stamped down Earth**

**their passage told. **

**Until All sight of them was lost. Their tomb a cave.**

**Hamelyn's children were interred. But far away upon **

**Byzantium's pave Many sought to buy A fair haired slave. **

With one very jealous exception The class stood up and applauded the six actors.

Mr Allen also rose.

"Well done children a magnificent presentation." he beamed at them "I'm giving you each three

housepoints and putting an A grade commendation on your monthly reports." The children smiled.

This they hadn't expected. It was going to look very good on their academic records. But then!

Celia leapt up and bellowed

"What a load of old wubbish! A stinky baby pway. I witez musch betta stuff dan dat!"

Mr Allen went from genial smiling teacher To furious deputy head in a less than half a second.

He rounded on Celia

"I beg your pardon? How dare you insult the other children After they've worked so hard.?

I'm doubling your lines." Celia realised just who was present and panicked. "Now sit down

and be quiet. You lazy disgusting brat!" Celia obeyed But she eyed Colby's recorder flute.

Avariciously!


	11. Chapter 11

NL: School

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Eleven

Hometime came. Jethro was taking a turn collecting Colby and Joni. Both children came

out of school smiling. Jethro swelled up with pride As his son showed him his first house point slip.

"Well done! I'm very pleased," He said After he had dropped Joni off next door.

Jethro took the small piece of paper and stuck it on the fridge. But then he eyed Colby's

recorder. "How did you manage to play that with a broken arm?"

Colby smiled. I sort of just rested it on the plaster in my palm and played the tune with my right hand.

It was only four notes." He demonstrated the technique. Gibbs was quietly impressed and more than

a little pleased. His new son was settling in nicely. Although he did say that using his poem, to cover

his weeekly report, was sort of cheating. Colby grinned. By now his main things had arrived

From the FBI. Jethro inspected his collection of Army dolls. As he stood them on an empty shelf.

"You're going to impress your new Grandpa come the weekend. He collects these too.

Although! He tends to stick with the historical figures."

"You mean like the Civil War ones?" Colby asked

"Yes!" Then Gibbs frowned at Colby's display.. "What no Marine Sniper?"

"That one's really hard to find. I've been searching for one, For nearly a year ." Jethro patted his head.

"I'll have Tim at work run a search On the web for you." Colby positively shone at the promise.


End file.
